This invention relates generally to corner brackets for holding frame parts in assembled conditions. More particularly, it concerns an improved bracket which is easily inserted into recesses in frame parts, which will lock to such parts, and which may be easily produced in molded plastic configuration.
There is a continuing need for simple, effective, low cost and easily inserted means to hold frame parts in corner assembled condition. The prior use of staples for this purpose is objectionable due to need for a staple gun and lack of staple strength sufficient to hold the frame parts together, against relative bending displacement.